Deceit and Love
by Bookgoddess
Summary: OneShot. Katie Bell or the Daily Prophet writer, Katrina Rosemont is given an assigment, write an expose on Oliver Wood. It is a line of work she is used to, finding out things that embarass the rich. But this one is diffrent in many ways.


Deceit and Love

The office was lined with framed articles, awards, pictures. It was the office of the Daily Prophet reporter Katie Bell, or Katrina Rosemont as the readers of the Prophet knew her. What she did was write articles on well-known figures. Things that they didn't want others to know, that is what she found out and wrote. Some hated her; others loved the things she did.

"Katie, can you come down to my office?" Lyra, the editor of the paper yelled down the hallway. "I have an assignment I think you will like."

Standing up the blond stretched before shoving her feet in her clogs and padding down the hall. "Lyra, please say this is better than the one you wanted on Redmond Fairmont. He had 15 affairs and had unnatural relationships with his dog. I mean people like that are sick. Who even thinks about having sex with an animal, he is a millionaire he can hire hundreds of whores but he wants a German Shepard."

"No, this one is about a Quidditch player for Puddlemere United, Oliver Wood. I believe you went to school with him so it should be easy for you. I'm sure you can find something about him that you can write about. You were one of his players so he'll welcome you into his life with open arms."

"Oliver, why him, he is a dull as a piece of wood. He sleeps, eats, and breathes Quidditch you must have heard an interesting rumor to give me an assignment like this." Katie twirled the ends of her layered blonde hair as she adjusted the top of her suit.

"Oh, nothing really, but he is the most eligible bachelor in the Wizarding World. He is the hottest Quidditch player, people want gossip on that sort of thing and no one so far has been able to get anything. Make him fall in love with you, your good at that." Lyra said handing her a thick manila folder and motioning towards the door.

Taking it she stood and walked towards the door, "I'll let you know, if I don't take it give it to Myra. She needs a trying assignment, and this could be a chance for her."

Lyra spoke, "Oh, I think you'll take it after all Katrina Rosemont is in line for five awards and has never turned an assignment down yet."

"Katrina Rosemont has never been asked to write an expose about anyone she knows yet." Katie said as she shut the door and trotted down to her office where she shut the door and opened the folder. First a check for 10,000 dollars fell out; Katie slipped it into the top desk drawer. Then pulling out a sheaf of papers she sifted threw them pulling out her new information.

_Career: Graphic Designer_

_Car: Red BMW, 2000 make_

_Address: 2nd Floor, Rosemont Apartments, Room 201_

Reaching into the folder she pulled out a set of keys and smiled. It looked like she had a new home which was good since she had been living with Angelina for the last two months and she knew her best friend hated the mess her dog, Calypso, left.

Brooms whizzed past, quaffles were thrown at each team's keeper. Katie sat there patiently waiting for the game to end. Adjusting her sunglasses she focused on Oliver, he looked the same as ever. Cocky and self-assured, finally the snitch was caught and the players prepared to walk of the field. "Wood!" she shouted out, waiting to see if he tall figure would move over towards her. It did, and then there was Oliver.

"Katie, you didn't let me know you were coming, if I had known I would have made arrangements for you."

"Well, I didn't think I would be free until yesterday. I thought I was going to have to meet my parents but it turned out not. So I came to watch you play." She said as she jumped the rail and landed on the field at his motioning.

"So what are you doing these days?" He asked her as he walked off the field with her.

"I am in the Graphic Design field." She lied to him, but he didn't know anything about her after all.

Two Weeks Later:

"Katie, how is the assignment coming I want it in next weeks edition." Lyra said as she walked into Katie's office.

"It is coming along surely and slowly." Katie said to Lyra, "I really hate doing this to him, he was my best friend when I was younger."

"You are falling in love with him Katie. It is as plain as day but I don't give a damn; this is my big break and yours. You will do this no matter what it cost you in your personal life."

"I am not falling in love with him what would make you think that." Katie said standing up and grabbing her bag. "I am taking a break; I have an engagement for lunch."

"Oliver, I feel like I have to come clean. I was hired to write a story on you, but I can't do it. I feel in love with you that wasn't ever the plan. It shouldn't have been." Katie said looking him in the face.

"Katie, this isn't easy to take. You were hired to write an embarrassing piece on me like millions of others, but you almost succeeded." Oliver snorted and stood up quickly walking out of the restaurant.

Katie pushed back and jogged after him, "You're a stubborn ass, Oliver Wood. I quit my job because I didn't want to hurt you, I love you."

"I love you, too. But I feel betrayed; can I give you a second chance is what my head is asking?" Oliver looked at her and then replied. "I guess it is only fair, you can't throw love away on a little bit of deceit, even though I should."

Turning she flung herself into his arms, "Thank you, Oliver."

I needed to write that, I am really stressed these days for numerous reasons. I know it is a little corny and dumb, but I feel better now.


End file.
